Wat de donder zei
V. Wat de donder zei Na het licht van toortsen op bezwete gezichten, na de ijzige stilte in de tuinen, na de doodstrijd op stenige plaatsen, het geschreeuw, het gehuil, na kerker, paleis en het weerklinken van de lentedonder over verre bergen, is hij die eens leefde nu gestorven; wij die eens leefden liggen nu op sterven, als we even geduld hebben. Er is geen water hier, maar enkel rots, rots en geen water en de zandige weg, de weg naar boven door de bergen, de bergen die van rots zijn en zonder water. Was er water, we zouden ervan drinken, maar hier kun je niet stoppen en niet denken, zweet is droog en voeten in het zand. Als er maar water was tussen de rotsen, dode rots, rotte tanden, droge mond, niemand die hier ooit lag of zat of stond, en er is zelfs geen stilte in de bergen, enkel een droge donder zonder regen, er is zelfs geen eenzaamheid in de bergen, enkel rode koppen grommen en grauwen uit de deuren van modderige hutten. Was er maar water en geen rots, was er maar rots en ook water, en water, een bron, een waterpoel tussen de rotsen. Als er maar alleen het geluid was van water. Niet de krekels en het zingen van droog gras, maar het geluid van water over rotsen, en de lijster die zingt in de dennen,Eliot is preciezer: de hermit thrush ''die hij ooit hoorde in Detroit. drup drup, drup drup, drup drup, maar er is geen water. Wie is de derde die naast u wandelde? Als ik tel zijn we maar met zijn tweeën, u en ik. Maar als ik voor me kijk over de witte weg dan loopt er altijd nog iemand naast u, zich bewegend in een bruine mantel met een kap, een man? een vrouw? ik kan het niet zien. - Maar wie loopt daar aan uw andere zijde? Lucas 24:13-25; Eliot meldt dat deelnemers aan een poolexpeditie een soortgelijke ervaring hadden. Wat is dat voor geluid, daar hoog in de lucht? Wat is dat voor moederlijk geklaag? En die horden die in hun mantels gewikkeld over eindeloze vlakten zwermen, struikelen in spleten, met om hen heen een vlakke horizon. Wat is dat voor stad achter de bergen die voortdurend instort en zich weer opbouwt en uiteenbarst in de violette hemel? Torens die vallen, Jeruzalem, Alexandrië, Athene, Londen, Wenen, Onwerkelijke steden. Een vrouw maakte haar lange zwarte haren tot snaren voor een fluistermelodie, vleermuizen met kindergezichten die in het violette licht floten en klapwiekten, ze kropen ondersteboven langs een pikzwarte muur, en in de lucht torens, ondersteboven, en klokslagen houden de tijd zonder mankeren bij, en stemmen zongen uit lege cisternen en droge putten. In dit bouwvallige hol in de bergen zingt in het zwakke licht van de maan het gras over vervallen graven, om de kapel. Daar is de lege kapel waar de wind giert. Verwijzing naar Wagners ''Parsifal. De ruiten zijn eruit, de deur kleppert. Droge botten doen niemand kwaad. Er stond alleen een haan op de nokbalk, kukeleku, kukeleku, in een bliksemflits, dan plotseling een plens regen. Ganga De naam van de godin van de Ganges voor de rivier. stond laag, de bladeren hingen, snakkend naar regen. Ver weg trokken zwarte wolken samen, boven Himavant De naam van de god van de Himalaya voor het bergte zelf. De jungle kromp ineen, kromde zich in stilte. Toen sprak de donder: DA Datta ''Sanskriet: Geef.: wat hebben we gegeven? Mijn vriend, het bloed schokte mijn hart, het enorme waagstuk van een ogenblik van overgave, niet met een leven van voorzichtigheid te herstellen, daardoor, en alleen daardoor hebben we geleefd - iets wat niet in ons in memoriam staat, noch in welwillend gesponnen biografieën, of onder de zegels die de dorre notaris verbreekt, in onze lege kamers. DA ''Dayadhva ''Leef mee.: ik hoorde één keer, maar één keer, de sleutel omdraaien in het slot. Elk in onze kerker denken we aan de sleutel. Denken aan de sleutel maakt de kerker de kerker. Enkel 's avonds brengt rumoer in de lucht een verslagen Coriolanus een ogenblik tot leven. Coriolanus zwichtte voor de smeekbeden van zijn moeder, bij zijn wraaktocht rtegen Rome. DA ''Damyata '' Beheers je.: de boot luisterde goedgemutst naar de ervaren zeiler, de zee was kalm: ook jouw hart zou desgevraagd goedgemutst hebben geluisterd, gehoorzaam geklopt onder een ervaren hand. Ik zat aan de kust en viste, met achter mij kurkdroge vlaktes. Zal ik tenminste orde brengen in mijn land? ''London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,'Kinderliedje. Poi s'ascose nel foco che gli affina, ''Hij ging terug in het vuur dat hem loutert. Dante ''Purgatorio ''26, 148. ''Quando fiam uti chelidon '' Wanneer zal ik zijn als een zwaluw. ''Pervigilium Veneris. - O zwaluw, zwaluw! Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie. ''De vorst van Aquitanië in zijn verlaten fort. Gérard de Nerval, Les Chimerères.'' '' Fragmenten die mijn ruïne moeten stutten. Why then Ile fit you. '' Je kunt krijgen waar je om vraagt. Thomas Kyd, The Spanish Tragedy. ''''Hieronymo's mad againe. ' Hieronymo heeft weer een aanval van waanzin. Idem. '' Datta. Dayadhvam. Damyata. Shantih shantih shantih. Vrede, vrede, vrede. ---- Terug naar De woestenij ----